Suicidal Slytherins
by Kiracatta
Summary: Dracos suicidal and Harry stops him! Will romance blossom? Draco x Harry Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Suicidal Slytherins**

**Wow it's finally done and it's only what 11:30 in the evening (not late at all *yawn*)! I couldn't have done this without my utterly wonderful best friend who is completely amazing at grammar: Paleness Is A Virtue. (And she's not big headed at all please note the heavy sarcasm!) I know most people don't read the authors comments so cookies to you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that privilege goes to J., though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1**

**Harry POV**

I woke in a cold sweat, stumbling out of bed and pulling on some clothes; I decided to head down to the lake. Grabbing the invisibility cloak and checking my dorm mates were still asleep, I ran out of the Gryffindor common rooms. How anyone could sleep in there was beyond me. I couldn't stand the suffocating heat any longer. Heading through the empty halls, the cool night air surrounded me and I could feel the breeze drawing me out into the dawning day. It was a crisp morning and, although early, a few rays of morning sun were visible over the top of the fog of clouds that blanketed the horizon.

It felt better to be in the open and for some reason, the worries which had clouded my head earlier in the morning, were no longer relevant. Nothing in life was that simple, a lesson you would think I would have learnt by now, but still I was unable to comprehend. As I revelled in the easiness of life when no one was around, I heard a strange, almost animalistic groan from my left.

Turning, I saw a figure cloaked in robes, obviously unaware of what he or she was doing. I walked closer, quizzically studying the figures back, subconsciously searching for any signs that would point to the identity of the person. None became clear so I called out.

"Hey," I shouted, "wait up."

The figure turned and I covered my mouth hiding the gasp that came from my lips. Before me stood Draco Malfoy. His face, usually supporting the sneer that was his trade mark, was bloody and raw; it was obvious he had been in a fight recently. Though with who was unclear: no one in the school would fight THE Draco Malfoy. Unless they had a death wish that was.

He stared straight at me although it seemed he couldn't see me, momentarily confused, I soon realised I had shouted from under the cloak and therefore I was still invisible. I started to shrug off the cloak when Malfoy returned to his path, wandering towards the black lake. Now, I may not like Malfoy, him being the insufferable git he is and all, but I guess my hero complex kicked in and I found myself unable to tear my gaze from his retreating back and when my feet started to follow him, I was unsurprised.

We walked for a good 5 minutes before we came to a section of lake whose edge was secluded by a crop of trees. Malfoy then did the most unexpected thing. He broke down and cried. Stunned, I felt compelled to comfort the teenage boy, so I stepped towards him. Underfoot, a twig snapped and Draco...when has he ever been Draco to me??... Malfoy turned, shocked, he drew his wand and in a flash, I was at wand point, a place I don't very much like to be.

Although the figure before me was not very intimidating, I was more stunned then I was when I last faced Voldemort. Before me Malfoy stood, his face, as well as supporting some massive gashes, was streaked with tears. And not baby sobbing tears, tears of distress and utter anguish. Somewhere, in the pit of my stomach, I knew he was going to do something stupid, and it was my job to stop him.

"Who's there," he shouted. I'm sure they could have heard him back at the castle if they had wanted, but they were safe, happy and asleep. They didn't care. I thought about revealing myself but found the idea frightened me. I stayed put, barely breathing, hoping Malfoy would turn away.

He did, and as he turned, he sank to the floor where his sobs soon became cries, whether of pain or misery was unclear, but this was not the Malfoy I knew.

Malfoy had been rubbing his left arm since he arrived and only now did the significance of this hit me. They couldn't have. Could they? I would have thought... no surely, he would have the choice...wouldn't he?

Malfoy screamed and clutched his arm to his chest. Was Voldemort calling him? There was nothing I could do but sit and watch.

Malfoy writhed in pain and I could sympathise, although I could only imagine how painful refusing Voldemort calls were. Malfoy, with tears streaming down his face, picked a rock from the ground and started to slice away at his arm. The mark was clearly visible for only a second, before blood filled the cuts on his arm and covered the dreadful tattoo. Malfoy wasn't content though and he continued slashing. I panicked and threw myself on him.

"Don't," I yelled, wrenching the rock from his grasp. He flailed around and somehow got a solid punch to my jaw. Blood filled my mouth and I gagged, spitting blood onto the already filthy floor.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Malfoy all but screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

And then he ran. What was he doing? There was nothing for it, I ran after him, desperate to stop his ridiculous antics. As I followed I wondered where he was going. He could have easily lost me in the forbidden forest but instead he ran along the edge of the lake. What was he planning?

Then just as suddenly as Malfoy had started, he stopped, standing right on the edge of the path he faced the drop of around 100 ft into the freezing water of the black lake.

"NO," I screamed.

But he didn't turn, or stall, or pause in his mission. Rocking onto the balls of his feet, Draco hurled himself off the cliff and into the murky depths of the lake.

My stomach dropped, my heart in my mouth. How could he be so stupid? He couldn't die. Not Draco. Not Malfoy. Not now. So dropping my cloak, I raced towards the edge, and taking a deep breath, I jumped.

**Be safe, use commas!!!**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally done with the next chapter. ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that privilege goes to J., though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 2**

**Draco POV **

"_NO," a voice screamed as the water surrounded my face. Finally it was over, I had to suffer no more._

Ow, the dull throbbing in my arm confirmed the fact I was still alive. Groaning, my head hit my hands and I started to sit up. Where was I? Looking around I could see the forest to my back and the castle in front of me. The sun was well up now and from the noise coming from the great hall, I could only assume that it was breakfast time.

My hand reached into my robe pocket and clasped around the silver pocket watch I kept there. My father gave it to me and I almost threw it away after what he did but he is still my father so I guess ill keep it. Anyway I don't have another and this one is particularly nice.

As I drew away my hand, a small scrap of paper fell from my pocket. Strange, I thought. I never keep scraps of paper in my pockets. I'm a Malfoy and we hold higher standards then to use scraps of paper.

I looked at it the words swan before my eyes and I clutched my head, the paper crinkling between my fingers. Ow.

I tried again, this time being slower and more conservative with my gestures. My head still hurt, but it was a more bearable pain and I read the note.

_Draco,_

_Don't leave._

_There are still people who love you, even if you don't know who they are._

Looking down at my arm I found the cuts already beginning to heal, though the still hurt. A lot! Why would anyone save me? It's not like I'm of any use to anyone? Unless... I wonder who it was that saved me anyway.

I thought I saw potter last night but... no... NO! It wasn't him! I must have been imagining things. He would never save me and for some reason this realisation sent a wave of unhappiness through me and my stomach dropped. Wait, I don't care if he doesn't save me, I hate potter. Stupid Gryffindor. Though I would like him to be nicer to me. I mean, I was the one who offered him friendship in the first place!

Sighing, I got to my feet; I guess I would just have to find out who my saviour was the hard way. Strolling back to the castle I wondered at possibilities. Pansy might have... Nah, she doesn't like me that much, I heard her taking to Blaise about how she only hangs out with me because of our fathers wishes. That brings me onto my second choice Blaise. But he's been obsessed with that Gryffindor kid, what's his name? Samiss... Seacrust...Severus. AHH mental image of Blaise and Severus. I will never think of that again.

The castle doors loomed in front of me and I was surprised I had reached it so soon; I guess I must have walked fast. Maybe I just have too many things to think about.

"Hey Seamus," A voice called from down a hall.

Seamus that was it, anyway I guess it's irrelevant now. But still, I wonder who it could have been.

**Harry POV**

When I woke in the Gryffindor dorms, it was almost like last night had never happened. Maybe I dreamed it all. I sat up and groaned, my jaw ached like never before. Damn, Malfoy could throw a punch. I'm sure that it will have bruised. My groans and feeble attempts to get back to sleep awoke Ron

"Woah, Mate what happened" he asked. Sitting up in his bed and looking at my jaw.

"I guess I must have hit my head on something," I mumbled thinking on my feet it was a lame excuse but Ron seemed to buy this. He left me to my own devices as he went about his daily routine. Sometimes I was glad my best friend was not as smart as Mione.

The morning flew by and soon we were in the great hall eating breakfast. We being Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and I. Dean and Seamus were nowhere to be seen which was unusual given that this was breakfast, one of the three main meals. Soon though, we had all finished our breakfast and we were just starting to leave, when Dean and Seamus arrived. Supposedly, they had been playing exploding snap and lost track of time. But this was a rubbish excuse and we all knew Seamus had spent the morning with his new boyfriend and dean was covering for him.

The doors opened and I mindlessly looked up to see who had arrived. Draco, No, Malfoy walked through the doors. I was speechless, his robes were muddy and torn and he had huge rings around his eyes. Despite these factors he walked with purpose and pride, his hair was messed up in an incredibly sexy way and, WAIT! Sexy, I did not just call Malfoy sexy. Quick think of something else, oh I think Mione's noticed me ...uh, stare at Snape! Yeah then it will look like I was staring at all the Slytherins. Ahh, Snape noticed! Quick hide.

I hid behind my fringe as Snape glared at me for all he was worth I never have liked him. God!

"Umm, Harry are you ok," Mione asked. Ahh I got to think of a response, quick before she notices my pause.

"Ah, yeah, I just... have to pee!" I stuttered. Way to go potter, now she's looking at you like you're mental.

"Ok..?" Hermione responded, "I guess we'll see you in potions."

"Yeah, so I better go!" I responded before dashing from the hall and running to the loo.

I got there and quickly shut the door behind me, standing staring at myself in the mirror, I sighed. God, this has not been a good 24 hours. When have I ever cared so much about Malfoy! _Ever since he offered you his friendship in first year_ a voice in my head said. SHUT UP I screamed in my mind, I had enough to think about without my own conscious turning against me.

At that moment, a Burning wave of pain flashed across my mind and I screamed. I doubled over in pain clutching my scar. I lay on the floor gasping as the rush of images overtook my brain. Why did Voldemort do this? Why? I asked myself, as I succumbed to the darkness.

**Reviews are love and might make me write faster! ******

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter...**

**This hasn't been betaed (sp?) or even proof read I know it's bad but I find it sooo dull! Please leave a comment with any mistake you find and I will update it as soon as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that privilege goes to J. K. Rowling, though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 3**

**Draco POV**

As I walked into the hall I looked around me. Did anyone notice my entrance? I must look a mess; I'm surprised that no one's asked what happened to me. I am after all the prince of Slytherin!

I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down in my normal place, between Blaise and Pansy.

"Draco!" Pansy cried, "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

"Out," I said with a non committal wave of my hand. God how that woman fusses!

"Dude, are you alright? You look like shit," blaise stated. Thanks blaise way to put it I though Like I didn't already know I looked bad. But surely I wasn't in too much of a state!

"Yeah, maybe you should go to the bathroom and neaten up a bit drake, we have potions next."Pansy helpfully pointed out.

"Look guys I know you're only trying to help. But please, just, shut up, and get on with your breakfast." I said. I was at breaking point and almost screamed at Pansy when she opened her mouth to retaliate.

My glare must have deterred her though and she looked back down at her breakfast. For some reason my eyes were drawn up to the Gryffindor table, searching for a certain raven haired boy. I soon found him; of course he wasn't looking at me. Why would he look at Slytherin filth like me? Gryffindor golden boy indeed. He was talking to that mudblood granger. How I hate her, getting better marks than me. My father was so angry ... my father... my good for nothing father. No not here I will not cry no here. I have the Malfoy name to uphold!

Potter seemed embarrassed and left in a hurry. What's he up to? Surely he's not going to run around without his backup! Maybe I'll just follow him, confirm my suspicions, I can corner him and question him about last night while I'm at it. Last night... a shiver ran up my spine, I didn't know whether to be grateful or pissed off I was saved, but I guess I owe that person my life.

"Are you ok?" Pansy questioned timidly. Good my earlier outburst had had the desired effect.

"Um... Yes I'm fine I think I will tidy up a bit before potions," I said, and with that I left the hall and followed potter towards the bathrooms. Casting a disillusionment spell on myself, I entered behind him and let the door close. There was no escape now.

Potter stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself; he seemed to be fighting an inner battle. His face contorted in confusion and disbelief. He looked so forlorn I just wanted to go and give him a big hug. Woah! Where did that come from? Ok I so did not just say I wanted to hug Potter. While I was fighting my own inner battle I didn't realise Potter's face change, twisting into an unbearable scream as he fell to the ground.

SHIT! Potter had fainted and as he fell he hit his head on the porcelain sink. Blood poured from the gash on his head and panic rushed over me. I ran forward and knelt by him. God there was blood everywhere, it was staining my robes. My new designer robes. But at that point I didn't care. Tearing off some of Harry's shirt, and glimpsing only momentarily at his very toned abs, must be all that Quidditch. I wrapped it around his head in a very crude bandage, and Casting a quick lightening and levitation spell ran with him behind me.

Luckily, I passed no one in the halls on the way, but when I got there another problem presented itself. How was I to get Harry into a bed without Madam Pomfrey noticing? I had no energy left levitating Harry was harder than it looked. There was no choice I peeked through the infirmary doors and looked on in wonder as Madam Pomfrey scuttled about between beds. She soon went into her office and I took this as my chance. Quickly I ran towards the first available bed and unceremoniously, dumped harry onto it. I felt the need to explain somehow how he ended up in the infirmary so I grabbed my note book from my pocket and wrote him a quick note.

You fell and cracked your head on a sink.

You have been of great trouble to me so please; try not to repeat what has happened today.

Get better soon.

Whatever compelled me to write the mushy ending was beyond me but as I ran from the infirmary I found a smile gracing my face. Harry would be ok and that was what mattered. HARRY! When has Potter ever been Harry to me? I guess it was the heat of the moment that caused that slip of the tongue. I wondered what to do next when suddenly the fact I was standing in the middle of a corridor coated in blood hit me. Running, I headed for the dorms a shower was needed anyway I was already late for potions.

What Draco neglected to admit to himself, is that somehow, calling Harry, Harry had just been, right. And now as he ran back towards the dorms somewhere in the back of his mind he accepted this and was truly worried for Harry's well being.

**I'm sorry it's such a short chapter I will try In future to make them longer, promise.**

**X **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Harry woke, he looked around him and groaned, could he not even go the loo without ending up in the infirmary?!

Madam Pomfrey, upon sensing with her supernatural powers that her patient was awake, was soon by his side however and fussing over his health.

"Harry dear, your awake! How are you feeling?" she asked as she checked his pulse. Not waiting for a reply she continued "It was a nasty shock to find you here covered in blood. What were you doing?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, however Pomfrey stuck a thermometer into it before he had a chance. Closing his mouth, Harry sucked on the end of the thermometer with distain while even without Harry's answer, and apparently without even pausing for breath, Pomfrey continued.

"Oh look at you. You don't want to be answering my questions, do you? Now you go back to sleep and I'll go get some nice soup from down in the kitchens" Pomfrey exclaimed as she took the thermometer and scuttled off down towards the kitchens.

Harry sighed and leaned back in his bed, he was going to tell madam Pomfrey he didn't know what happened or how he got here but somehow he didn't suppose that would go down too well with her so he held his tongue.

Draco POV

As I ran to potions I sighed, straightening myself, I entered the classroom. Cautiously I looked around, all these Gryffindor's, I sneered at them. Disgusting.

Snape's head snapped up a gleeful glint in his eye when he heard the door. This soon turned to a scowl however when he saw it was me.

"Mr Malfoy," he called gesturing for me to approach his desk. "Why must you insist on being the only person, who is late to my lessons? You may be my godson but this does not excuse you from getting to my classes on time."

"I..." I started but Snape cut me off.

"Take a seat Mr Malfoy and copy out the method on the board until you can recite it to me. You will not be performing the practical today like everyone else. Instead you shall do it in detention with me tomorrow evening."

"But Sir Potters not here either!" I whined realising I sounded very much like a spoiled brat, but I couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. Unfortunately this only seemed to anger Snape further.

"How very observant of you Mr Malfoy, would you like to serve his detention as well?" Snape asked, his face now holding an annoyed look.

"No sir," I mumbled turning to face the class. Most of the Gryffindors we watching the interaction between us and I glared at them. They were soon hurriedly continuing with their potions, god they were so predictable. The Snakes however were harder to fool.

"Draco where have you been?" Pansy hissed from over the top of her cauldron as I found my way to my seat at the front of the class. Being Snapes godson he's never scared me and I don't understand why everyone avoids him like the plague. Sure his hair could do with a wash, but greasiness isn't contagious!

"It's none of your business," I said opening my bag and retrieving a pad of paper before beginning to copy out the potion on the board, it was a blood replenishing potion. How very fitting! Really it's like Snapes taunting me. Like he knows what I was doing, maybe he does. An involuntary shiver went down my spine. God how scary would that be!

"Draco," Pansy continued to whisper, "You weren't with... _Potter? W_ere you?"

The way she said his name made something boil ferociously deep inside of me. How dare she talk of Potter like that, if only she knew what he had been through. Then she wouldn't be so gleeful. My mind continued to feud until I realised what I was doing. Ahh, it's not like I care what Pansy thinks of Potter, Not like I care for Potter at all... do I?!

I snapped "God Pansy, do I look like a Gryffindork?" I earned a few stares for that one, ophs! "Of course I haven't been with Harry bloody Potter."

"Ok, calm down Draco, I was just asking! I mean you did know he wasn't here and all and you two were the only ones missing."

I sighed, if even Pansy could work that out I would have to be more careful in the future. The future, THE FUTURE! Is my brain trying to tell me I'm going to go gallivanting around after Potter again? I refuse, this was a one off thing and it will never happening again!

_That's what you want to think _a small voice in my head said.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

Everyone in the room including Snape turned to look at me. Ophs, I stared down all the Gryffindors, but shrank back into my seat as my gaze met Snapes.

"Mr Malfoy, I believe there is something we need to discuss. You will stay behind at the end of the lesson and we will sort out these issues you seem to have with respecting the rules of my classroom!" Snapes voice grew progressively louder during the course of his speech and you could almost see the steam coming out if his ears.

"yes sir," I managed to mumble.

"Now back to your potions," Snape said and almost everyone in the class followed his instructions. Everyone that is except Pansy. Damn that girl, she leaned forward across the table and whispered to me.

"I'm watching you Draco. Something's going on, and I'm watching you!"

"Watch all you want Pansy, nothing's going on so you won't find anything." I spat out knowing this wasn't the truth. Something was going on, something big. And I wanted to know what!

**Yeah rubbish chapter I know!!**

**God I'm having real writers block so if anyone has any ideas for where this story can go post a comment I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I actually had this one all typed up already Somehow it never made to to ff never mind here it is..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that privilege goes to J. K. Rowling, though I wish I did.**

As the Days passed and Harry did not return to classes Draco became ever more increasingly worried. Nothing was said by the teachers but rumours were starting to spread. While Draco was sitting at lunch he heard two Slytherin, first year girls whispering to each other.

"I heard last time anyone saw him he had lost an arm." One said. Draco sighed at the terribly over dramatic and exaggerated rumour, last time he checked Harry Dammit Potter still had both arms.

"No," her friend whispered, "I heard he had just lost his sight apparently he looked in a bad way though there was a lot of blood."

Draco's stomach clenched this could be closer to the truth; there had been a lot of blood. What if Harry was injured and Madam Pomfrey didn't know what had happened so couldn't treat him. No his mind said to him. That was impossible he was worrying over nothing.

But still he continued to worry it was almost four days later when he decided something must be done. He would visit Harry, Obviously not during the day. But at night while he was asleep Draco would visit and put his mind at rest. See for himself, that Harry, Potter was ok.

* * *

Harry sat in the infirmary bored out of his mind. Madam Pomfrey had said he could go back to classes tomorrow, but Ron and Hermione had been turned away as she claimed he 'needed the rest'. Life was so unfair.

Finally Harry made up his mind, tomorrow something would be done. He would tell Pomfrey he was leaving, rest or no rest he had to do _something_ or he was going to die of boredom. Lying back down on the bed Harry sighed, turning his back away from the door and fell asleep. He woke during the night to a noise in the infirmary. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a swish of a cloak and was instantly up looking to see who it was. The figure saw him move and jumped startled, he started to run away. What that can't be Pomfrey, Harry thought, she would have no reason to run from me. Who is it? He wondered. Chasing after the cloaked figure, he following him down a hall and breaking into a run shouted out "Hey, wait. Slow down."

**Draco POV**

"Shit," he had seen me. I knew, I knew I shouldn't have gone to check on him. I should have trusted Pomfrey's skills and if not that, then Severus's potions! Damn Damn Damn, he's just been in a life threatening situation he should not be running like that. But I can't let him see me or I'm dead. Ahh shit!!

"Hey, wait. Slow down." Harry shouted. If anything this only made me run faster. I could see him over my shoulder he was gaining on me. Dammit, must be all those hours he spent playing quidditch.

Then I saw it, my escape. The moving staircases held the answer If I could just trap him at the top of one, I would be free to go. Running forward, my pace increased with the renewed hope of evading capture. Maybe I could get out of this.

**Harry POV**

The figure continued to run away from me, but I was gaining on it. Finally quidditch was good for something. Then, just as I was about to catch up, the figures pace increased and there was purpose in his stride. He had a plan.

Following him we soon came to the main staircases that ran right from the top to the bottom of the school. Damn, if he lost me on a moving staircase id be screwed. I continued to sprint on behind him, hoping I could catch up before it was too late.

We ran from staircase to staircase until the figure saw what he was waiting for. A staircase, just leaving the platform. If he could just get it right, the figure jumped.

"Nooooo," I screamed partly in anguish and partly in terror, I held my breath. The whole world seemed to slow down if just for this moment. He could hurt himself. What if he fell? Who was he? The questions built up in my head and I watched as the figure, that I had become strangely attached to he was after all, the only one so far who had come to visit me, landed the jump. His hood fell from his face and I gasped.

The shining blond hair of none other than Draco Malfoy was standing only a few feet away from me. He turned after hearing me gasp and I saw the fear in his piercing silver eyes. He had been discovered.

**Draco POV**

He saw me, shit, he saw me. I ran, not caring where this staircase lead me, only running from the embarrassment of being caught. What would he think? Who would he tell? The great Draco Malfoy saves Harry Potter and then finds himself worrying about his well being. This was not going to happen again, from now on I would avoid Harry Bloody Potter like the plague and I would never, ever let anyone know of my feelings. I am not a love sick girl; I will act maturely in this situation.

Or at least this was what I told myself as I jumped onto my bed in the dormitories and screamed into my pillow, a very un malfoyish thing to do by the way. This was simply a blip on the radar. Nothing like it would ever happen again.

**Harry POV**

I stepped backwards, my back hitting the wall. Slowly my feet buckled from under me and I sank to the ground. Malfoy had been my only visitor for days. And why did he come in the dead of night? He couldn't be my rescuer. Did he know I saved him? Did he save me? Did he care about me?

No I was being stupid, of course he didn't I was mistaken it couldn't have been him. But I could still see his face in my mind's eye his scared, beautiful face looking down with worry as the staircase moved away; I would have to confront him. It was the only way. Tomorrow everything would be clearer. Ahh I lay my head against the wall behind me.

Fuck. A sharp wave of pain hit me. Note to self, being a hero hurts.

**There you go another chapter complete and I think I know where the story is going from here! Reviews really do make me update faster though I have no more chapters in stock so when I finish typing you will see them asap**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Harry Potter that privilege goes to J. K. Rowling, though I wish I did! :D **

It was the morning after Harry's late night exertion and he was shattered but, being the stubborn Gryffindor he was, he dutifully trudged down to the great hall for breakfast. He ignored the nagging thought in the back of his head that he should be heading back to the infirmary as he walked into the great hall.

"Harry," Hermione shouted as she jumped up from the bench and launched herself at him, "where have you been?"

"Umm, Ow" Harry stated, rubbing his head and wincing.

"Are you ok? Did something happen? Have you been in the infirmary again? You have, haven't you? Oh why didn't I guess? It should have been the first place I looked!" Hermione gushed as Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I was unconscious for a while but I'm all ok now"

Ron cut him off, "come on Mione it's not like you could have been THAT worried you've spent all week in the library and not even mentioned Harry once!"

"Ronald that is not true!" Hermione screamed outraged.

"I'm so glad nothing's changed," Harry sighed, picking up a piece of toast. Ron and Hermione continued to argue over the table as Neville turned to Harry.

"Welcome back Harry," he said, "Welcome back!"

Draco sneered at the Gryffindor table as he continued to eat his breakfast. Granger had launched herself at Potter the moment he had entered the great hall and now proceed to argue very loudly with the weasel. Could they not eat their breakfast in peace?

"I see Potters back," Pansy whispered to Draco.

"Not that I care," Draco replied in what he could only hope was an indifferent voice.

"Oh, dear Draco, I think you care a great deal!" Pansy said and true he had felt a small tug of, something in his gut when Granger hugged Harry so freely. But it was only natural he was slightly... protective over Harry. Wasn't it? It was after all he who dragged (well levitated) the unconscious bleeding boy to the infirmary.

However his answer too Pansy was much simpler "Nonsense," he stated, "nonsense..."

No potion's, was the gleeful cheer that ran through the Gryffindor house. Harry was especially cheerful. Facing teachers was one of the more... unpleasant side effects if spending a lot of time in the hospital wing. Not that the entire ordeal was actually that pleasant in the first place!

And for some unknown reason, facing Snape was the most unpleasant of all maybe it was his hatred for Harry himself, or the simple fact that he was a sadistic bastard. Whatever the reason Snape always made Harry's life living hell and prolonging his current happiness and well being was paramount to Harry at the moment.

Despite this fact it was soon apparent that this happiness would not last for long.

**Harry pov**

"So are you really feeling ok?" Ron asked as we walked, albeit rather slowly, towards transfiguration.

"Yeah," I replied, "I think I'm fine."

"Think," Hermione repeated, "Harry you either know your ok, or you don't. Which one is it?" God sometimes she was so annoying!

"Umm," I had hoped she would sense my uneasiness at the situation and promptly drop the subject. No such luck. Truth being I wasn't entirely ok. I wasn't sure why the unknown identity of my attacker bothered me, but it did and I really wanted to know why Malfoy had done it. That was, assuming that it was Malfoy who saved me. Which I have no proof he did, just a gut feeling. And I suppose he did come visit me, that counted for something right? Right?

I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into the pit of despair, grasping for reasons why I wanted to believe Draco was the one who saved me.

_Could it be because you might like him a little more than you letting on?_ My subconscious prodded.

I paled. No, that was defiantly not it.

"Umm, Harry mate, you sure you're defiantly ok?" Ron asked again.

"Yeah fine just got a lot on my mind."

"You know were always here to help," Hermione added

"Yeah I know." I replied

Transfiguration went smoothly with little incident and, as the morning passed, Harry relaxed back into school life worrying less about what had happened. Draco on the other hand was in turmoil. Thoughts rushed around his head and throughout the whole day he could think about nothing but Harry.

He knew harry had seen him as he tried to escape from the infirmary but had he put two and two together he was just a stupid Gryffindor right he wouldn't realise. He couldn't realise

What is there to realise?? Draco's mind asked. This was the problem what was there to realise?? That Draco loved Harry. Because he certainly did not. It was more like an immense sense of protection. Wasn't it? I mean sure, sometime when his hair flopped into his eyes it looked really cute and when he smiled it lit up the room but no... no he couldn't, not, oh shit yes he was.

"I'm in love with Harry Potter!" Draco said out loud

Blaise burst out laughing, "Good one Draco, ok more things Snape would never say!"

"Umm yeah," Draco paled. Thank god no one noticed his slip up. He looked at Pansy Ahh this was not good. Pansy smiled, oh yeah she knew.

**Ok I know this is the worst chapter ever please don't hate me **

**The story will get moving soon (I Hope :S ) anyway I hope this tides u over till I get a move on and finish the next chapter.**

**X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Harry Potter that privilege goes to J. K. Rowling, though I wish I did! :D **

Draco POV

Days passed and Harry, yes I had given up and now allowed myself to call him that in the confines of my mind, was none the wiser to my revelation. As he sat there in the great hall I watched him from my place at the Slytherin table.

He laughed with his friends. Wincing only once, when Neville accidentally hit the back of his head. This was an improvement on yesterday when waves of pain seemed to come at random and disable the saviour of the wizarding world for minutes on end.

During these times I was unable to keep the feelings for showing on my face. Even the most dense Slytherins knew something was wrong and if Pansy could keep her mouth shut I would not be the one to give away my secret.

I flinched as my ankle throbbed suddenly that bitch she kicked me. Pansy looked smug but my attention was immediately turned away as Blaise asked me a question.

"What are you going to do about snape?" he asked. This was a good question I had, quite clearly, been given a detention by snape that, I had quite clearly missed.

"uhh I guess I'll just bat my eyelashes and get out of it," I said. No one else needed to know quite how worried I actually was.

Potions came around rather quickly and as I laughed along with my friends I secretly worried about what Snape was going to do.

We all went in and took our normal seats, Slytherins and Gryffindors on opposite sides of the room. I snuck a look at Harry he was sitting next to the weasel and mudblood. I suppose if I'm going to get him to like me I should start being nicer to his friends. Wait, I don't want him to like me back, I may love him but he's' better off without me and anyway, he would never like me back.

Harry POV

Everything was back to normal now and even the pains had started to fade. Occasionally the room would spin and I would feel faint but not often and anyway as long as I stick close to my friends they won't let anything bad happen to me.

Potions was going to be hell Snape was bound to kill me for missing his lesson and we had it with the Slytherins. Could my day get any worse?

"Hey mate, Malfoy's looking at you again," Ron pointed out. Apparently it could. God, I know he hates me but does he have to make it so damn obvious.

I looked over and glared at Malfoy. Turning back to his friends he shook his head a faint red gracing his cheeks. Did Malfoy just blush? And that wasn't really a glare at all more like a face of someone deeply pondering something. There was even a hint of sadness. What was Malfoy thinking? why was he staring at me? I didn't know, and would have pondered the questions further if Snape had not chose that moment to enter the classroom and gracefully swoop down to the front.

"Like a giant bat," Ron whispered to me as the room fell silent.

Snape turned in a foul swoop and Stared at us. Oh dear, I thought, this was bound to be good.

"Potter," Snape sneered, "do you take pleasure in disrupting my lessons or are you, just as idiotic as you appear to be."

"Sir I didn't do anything," I replied realising my mistake as the words left my mouth.

"No, Potter you didn't do anything which appears to be the problem," Comprehension dawned and I realised this wasn't about Ron talking.

"Sir I can explain," it was a last ditch attempt at gaining control in the situation and you could see we both knew it. The class held their breath waiting for the answer, it never came.

"Well go on Potter I'm waiting,"

"umm... well... you see.. Ahh.. I was.. uhh. in the hospital wing," I finished lamely knowing it wouldn't be enough.

"The hospital wing!" Snape started in mock surprise "what happened Potter? Hero complex kick in? Fall over trying to save a cat from a tree?"

"No," I protested turning Red. I hated Snape! The Slytherins smirked and giggled, as he bent down his breath tickling my face.

"Detention, Potter." He backed off, returning to the front of the class.

"You can scrub cauldrons, _without_ magic, to make up for the time lost from my lessons."

Ron and Hermione gave me sympathetic looks as we all agreed this was NOT fair.

"What's the matter Potter? Upset you can't save people while you're in detention?"

Snapping round in my seat, I glared at Malfoy. However there just didn't seem to be as much menace in his eyes today as there was usually. I wonder what's up.

"Cat got your tongue?" Malfoy asked as the Slytherins surrounding him roared with laughter.

"Shut up Malfoy" I growled attempting to ignore Snapes eyes on us as we argued. Malfoy knew about them too but snape seemed content to let us fight it out.

"Aww Potter what you gonna do about it?"

"Ok Malfoy you asked for it," I didn't know what happened next but somehow Draco ended up on the floor Ron had bright green hair and Mione was bright red screaming at us all to stop. In the end it took Snape's furious roar of a shout to quite the boys.

"Potter," he sneered, "you are already in detention with me. What the hell made you think you could argue with Malfoy???"

"Umm... sir, I'm sorry... he... well... He started it!" I managed to squeeze out before Snape once again cut me off.

"And Malfoy, What on earth made you believe, even if you are a Slytherin, you could ignore the rules of my classroom and, of all things, duel potter in lessons??"

At this point, even Malfoy look a little worried about what seemed to be happening and Snape was supposedly his favourite teacher.

"You will BOTH be in detention with me every day for a MONTH! Whether you like it or not. And trust me it will NOT be pleasant." Snape all but screamed at the class.

"Now all of you GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The class ran out of the door and gathered in the hallway. All of the Gryffindors protested about how unfair the detention was however somehow I wasn't as upset as I should be.

"Harry are you sure you're ok?" Hermione asked. And I thought I was but I was confused. Why didn't I hate Malfoy anymore why didn't what he had done annoy me as much s it used to. I came to the only decision I could I was going to have to ask Hermione.

"Umm yeah can I talk to you Mione?"

"Of course Harry you know I will always be there for you"

"Well," I looked around and dragged her into a quiet corner "I'm not cross with Malfoy, not at all."

"Oh Harry you don't have to be angry," Hermione sighed. My mind was racing but somehow I just didn't think she was getting it.

"But shouldn't I be? I've always hated Malfoy and now I just, don't and I keep looking at him and wishing he didn't think so badly of me and I think he might have saved me when I hit my head and Mione I don't know what to do!"

"Harry, to me it sounds like you might want to make Malfoy a friend maybe even something more!"

I was stunned. What was she thinking? She just wasn't getting it! God I wish I could talk to Ron about things like this, no I can't he would just laugh at me. Anyway, wait focus Harry focus what was Hermione saying?

"So if you like men harry you know we're not going to think any differently of you..." Hermione stated

Wait "WHAT!" I cut her off.

"Harry have you been listening to anything I have been saying"

"Umm"

"HARRY! Well the short of it is I think you're gay and that you have a crush on Malfoy."

"MIONE! That is not it. I can't believe you would think that of me, I mean, I know I haven't had a girlfriend but I mean, it's just because I have so much on my mind not because..." I trailed off, was it really because of Voldemort? I mean Ron and Hermione seemed to be getting along with their lives just fine, yeah but there's not half as much pressure on them as there is on me. Don't be stupid you don't like Malfoy.

"Hey guys come on were going to go up to the common room before class coz Snape let us out really early!" Ron shouted down the corridor earning a few glares from the remaining Slytherins it was then I realised we were almost the only people left.

Thankfully Hermione decided to let the subject drop satisfied with my silence as an answer.

**It was during this chapter I realised just how rubbish my knowledge of spells was. In the end I gave up so I know the fight scene has a VERY anticlimactic peak. There was nothing I could do! **

**Next chapter will be a while because I have my GCSE exams next week and I have to revise or I will FAIL . **

**Again I haven't checked this chapter for mistakes so if you find any major ones do tell me and I will correct them.**

**I love the reviews I've had so far so please leave more!**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Harry Potter that privilege goes to J. K. Rowling, though I wish I did! :D **

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room and sighed. The day had dragged by awfully slowly and there was nothing he could do to speed up night fall. Standing he surveyed the room. Most of his friends, if you could call them that, were there waiting for him to make the first move, before they all descended on the great hall for dinner. Can they really not do anything by themselves? He thought.

Finally deciding he could no longer stand the silence Draco made a move.

"I think I will go down to dinner now," he proclaimed to the small gathering of people in the common room.

"You know that sounds like a good idea!" Blaise said looking up from his book and standing as well. Crabbe and Goyle stood up silently and grunted signifying they were coming too.

Draco sighed, so predictable. He looked at Pansy and raised an eyebrow. "Are you not coming too?" He asked incredulously.

"Well I suppose I've got to now, don't I," she said, standing and brushing imaginary dirt off her clothes. Joining Draco at the front of the group, the Slytherins made the trip to the hall at a measured pace.

As they walked through the doors Draco scanned the hall, His eyes caught a certain raven haired boys and he held Harry's gaze as he walked to his seat. Pansy elbowed him none too subtly and looked at him pointedly. Draco realising what he was doing turned back to Harry and sneered. Harry's face fell, and the small smile he had been wearing was replaced by a troubled frown and he turned his head away from Draco.

Outwardly Draco grinned but inside he was secretly berating himself, you just have to go and ruin everything don't you, he said to himself as the Slytherins were all seated. God I can never do anything right around here. Oh well at least Pansy seems to be off my case for a while. The Slytherins continued to eat dinner while chatting about schoolwork and life and, while Draco wasn't listening to the convocation at the table, he wasn't being too strange so on the whole he was left alone. Harry on the other hand was not so lucky.

"Harry I wish you would tell us what was bothering you mate" Ron said almost incoherently through the huge mouthful of food he was chewing.

"Ron!" Hermione chided, "don't speak while you're still chewing! But he is right Harry; you need to tell us what's going on."

"There's nothing to tell," Harry lied, trying to evade Hermione's piercing gaze.

"So, no epiphany's recently then?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"No!" Harry coughed through a mouthful of food. And though Harry would never admit it, the voice that interrupted the convocation at that exact moment, was a great relief.

"Charming Potter" the voice sneered "I have come to remind you of your detention tonight and while I loath to have to suffer your dreadful company any more than I have to, I'm afraid filtch is unavailable tonight and so you will be serving your detention in the dungeons with me."

"uhh... okay." Harry stuttered. Snape raised an eyebrow warningly. "Okay. Sir!" Harry corrected himself quickly.

"hmm," Snape Drawled, "Seven o'clock Potter and Don't be late!" With a flick of his cloak Snape was gone leaving a slightly dazed Harry in his wake.

"That's bloody unfortunate, mate" Ron tried to console Harry, "Filtch is awful but I'd take him over that git any day!"

"Ron! I'm not sure your helping," Hermione correctly pointed out, as Harry's gaze drifted over to the Slytherin table where Snape seemed to be having an altogether more cordial convocation with Malfoy.

The evening drew nearer altogether more quickly than Harry had expected and the short time he was able to spend in the common room was ruined by the foreboding presence that the detention with Snape was holding.

"Hey mate you better get going," Ron said from his chair by the fire as Dean looked worriedly at the chess board in front of the two of them.

Harry glanced at the clock, it was quarter to and he really shouldn't be late for a detention with Snape. Sighing Harry stood and brushed off his clothes.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," he said towards Ron and Dean.

"Don't be too sad mate it will all be over in an hour," Ron said trying to be helpful.

"Yeah I guess," Harry said, faking a smile and walking through the portrait hole and onto the corridor.

The trip down to the dungeons was a long one and it gave Harry a lot of time to think about his current dilemma. Not that he had really been thinking about anything else all day.

Hermione's words kept ringing through his head. 'You have a crush on Malfoy' It wasn't true he didn't any anyway he wasn't even gay! It was a stupid thing to say! I can't believe she would have thought that of me god!

Arriving at Snapes classroom door, Harry noticed the white blonde hair of Malfoy leaning against the wall outside.

"Finally made it Potter? I thought you were going to arrive fashionably late, it is the sort of poof thing you would do now isn't it!" Draco sneered from against the wall pushing himself upright and walking towards Harry.

Harry eyes shot upwards at the word poof and his body tensed. Eyes scanning Draco's face he could find nothing there that meant that he knew. He turned away and hid his eyes, letting his long fringe fall into his face, it was just an insult Harry, he told himself as he ignored Draco's slightly confused face.

That was a bit of an overreaction Draco thought, as he looked at Harry's half hidden face. Maybe I struck a nerve. The clock in the corridor stuck seven and both boys watched as the door to the dungeon classroom opened and Snapes face appeared.

"I do hope you're not fighting already boys!" he drawled as he stood to one side and let the two enter the classroom. It was dimly lit as always and two cauldrons stood on the front two desks. Harry's shoulders sagged with relief; he was not sure he could cope with having to work with Malfoy tonight.

"One cauldron each," snape commanded as he shut and locked the door behind him. The two boys moved to stand behind a cauldron each and snape tapped the board with his wand.

"You will both be preparing this potion form Madam Pomfrey in the hospital ward. Bring your potions to me when you are done and you may go, however screw this up and you will be back in here again every day this week cleaning every cauldron I can find for you! Are we clear?"

Harry nodded and Draco looked about to complain before he caught Harry looking at him sternly. He shut his mouth again and nodded at snape.

"Good. You have an hour, don't disturb me unless you are done and the cupboard is open for you. Get to work!" Snape shouted striding off into his office and slamming the door behind him.

**PLASE READ TO THE END: Okay so after a good kick up the backside from emokat19 I have finally kind of written another chapter. It's really not the best ever but it will do. Umm I really am in the second year of my GCSE's so I do have lots of CW even though I have probably been neglecting this story far too much. **

**Hopefully with lots of reviews saying get the hell on with it I will have the motivation to write more. Honestly if I haven't written again in a couple months just message me telling me to get my act together! **

**And on a sadder note if anyone feels that they would enjoy finishing the story I wouldn't mind giving it to someone else to finish. I have a sort of ending planned out so let me know if you want to continue it for me. **

**Hope this doesn't disappoint too much **

**Hugs **

**Gina**


End file.
